Love from Marinette
by miraculousgracie
Summary: When Adrien turns down Marinette, guilt takes over. Nighttime visits, kisses, friendship and love.
1. Chapter 1

This was slightly awkward. Adrien Agreste, world famous model, was waiting outside the school, while his peers filed out one by one. He smiled. Marinette had finally worked up the courage to speak to him and had asked him to wait outside after class. After three years of endless stuttering, he was glad she could at least construct a sentence around him. Suddenly he saw Marinette walking towards him. She was stiff, he could tell, as if she had something to say that made her nervous. Once she were about a metre apart, she spoke.

"H-hey, Adrien."

Adrien gave here a reassuring smile. "Hello Marinette."

She shook. "Well, I need t-to get something, of my chest."

Adrien nodded. Marinette shifted from foot to foot, then in one breath, she said, "I really really really like you so maybe do you want go to the movies sometime?"

Adrien stood, petrified. He couldn't, he could not betray Ladybug; his Ladybug. But, he couldn't deny Marinette. He liked her for sure. She was one of his best friends. He now understood why she had always seemed tense when she was near him. She had liked him. Of course. But, he loved Ladybug. Not Marinette.

"Marinette-" he started, but he must've shown his thoughts through his face because she broke down into tears. "I just don't have the same feelings Mari!" He said as he tried to comfort her. "We can still be friends right?" But she didn't answer. "Marinette?"

"Y-yeah, I just, thought," tears dripped down her face. "I'm stupid, it's, it's, fine."

"Marinette! You're not fine, look, I'm sorry-"

"A-adrien, I get it, you l-like someone like Chloe, it's, its, fine."

Adrien felt like he had been shot in the stomach. Ladybug was not Chloe. She was so much more than Chloe.

"I better go." Marinette said through quick breaths.

"Wait!" But it was too late, she was gone.

...…

"I can't believe I thought he liked me!" Marinette said, as she flopped onto her bed, sobbing.

"Oh Mari, I'm so sorry!" Marinette's all time best friend Alya said. "He's just a jerk!"

Marinette sighed. She knew Alya was lying when she said this. He was one of the nicest boys in the entire school, aside from Nino who was Adrien's bestie and Alya's boyfriend. Lucky.

"Look on the bright side, at least you're free for other boys now..." Alya giggled.

"Yeah, I guess so."

Alya left 20 minutes later, leaving Marinette feeling empty.

...…

Adrien felt horrid. He was still shaking as he arrived at his photo shoot. He hated his afternoon photo shoots, especially today.

"Adrien, sir! Stand up straight! Look at the camera! No!"

Adrien called a time out. He sprinted to his dressing room and fell onto a seat. He couldn't bare the feeling of guilt. Marinette probably hated him now...How could he talk to her without causing a scene? Wait, Yes!


	2. Chapter 2

It was after his photo shoot, at 7:00am, Chat Noir leapt over the rooftops in search of one thing. Marinette.

His bright idea was to talk with Marinette as Chat, soften her thoughts on Adrien, and then approach her as Adrien the next day. He had to admit, the photoshoot had been painful. His mind kept coming back to his conversation with Marinette. The tears he could not bare to see, and, her. But as he approached her bedroom he realised making himself look better would be hard. He stared through the window, and felt guilt once again creep back. Marinette was lying on her bed, her face in pillow, crying. Any normal person would have left. Any normal person would have stayed away. But not Chat.

Knock, Knock. Knock.

Marinette looked up towards the window Chat was looking through. Chat could tell he had shocked her.

"Chat Noir?" She gaped.

"Hello, princess!" He cried as she opened the window, beckoning him inside.

"What, what, are you doing here?" She said, and he got a good, clear look at her face. Her hair was ruffled, eyes blood shot, dress crinkled. He stressed at the thought that he had done that. "Chat?" He was snapped back to reality.

"I said, what are you doing here?"

Chat panicked. "Uh, I, was on patrol," Chat said, as he watched Marinette giggle at his sudden un- confidence. Her laugh, it was enchanting. Returning to his normal state he said "Can't a chat see his pur-tty girl once and a while?" She giggled even more, a light blush now on her cheeks. But then Chat's eyes returned to her messy state.

"Princess, may I ask, are you okay?" He said slowly, trying not to rush in on the topic, because he knew what was coming. Adrien.

Her shoulders dropped. "Nothing, Chat."

"Princess?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please!?"

"No!"

Chat stopped. He had rushed to the topic.

Marinette sighed. "Sorry Chat."

He gave her a soft smile. "It's fine," It would be okay to push her towards the topic, right? So he said, "May ask, are you having, 'boy problems?'"

She looked surprised. "Y-yes."

"May I, hear about these 'boy problems?'"

He watched Marinette breath slowly. "Okay."

Chat tensed. Here it was.

"...I've always had a huge crush on this guy, and today, I, asked him out...

Could he do this?

"...But it turns out he only thinks of me as a friend..."

Oh, gosh.

"...And my heart broke...because...I don't just see him as a friend."

Guilt was making him feel dizzy.

"...It's like you love Ladybug..."

Adrien, Chat, couldn't do this!

"...l thought he was, the one."

Damn. The dizziness left and he felt the sudden urge to comfort her. "He is the one!" Chat cried, "I bet you he is kind, and handsome, and pur-fect."

She looked stunned. Brushing off his terrible pun she said, "Well, he is. But he probably likes a girl named Chloe in our grade."

"As if!" Chat smiled. " Anyway, who could resist you?" Marinette blushed even more. Chat laughed faintly. His eyes wandered to cheeks, the redness overwhelming, but you could see her array of freckles, just underneath her bluebell eyes. And those lips, they looked, so soft... Marinette was so beautiful. Chat stared. And then, without warning, leaned towards her. He let their lips brush, and Marinette blushed harder as their kiss deepened. Thoughts ran through his head.

'What about ladybug?!'

'You said earlier you loved her!'

'Think!"

But Chat didn't care. He felt alive - he had never felt so alive. Not even with his lady. But he couldn't do this. Not, tonight. Chat broke away, and grinned. Marinette looked flustered. He liked that. They sat in silence for a while. There was a sound next to Chat, so he turned his head to see Marinette yawning. Walking over to her, he picked her up, and kissed her forehead.

"I must bid you adeu, princess." He said softly.

"G-g-goodbye C-chat." She said as he placed her on her bed.

And then, Chat leapt out the window into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

School

Adrien sat at his desk, rethinking his nighttime encounter with Marinette. How could he be so... cruel? Deny her as Adrien, and then go kiss her as Chat? Why him? But that kiss... Oh, Wow.

It was 8:45 and the teacher was late, so Adrien decided to start small talk.

He turned. "Hey, Mari."

She avoided his eyes. "Hello."

"How are you?" He asked, and then mentally kicked himself.

"Adrien, I'm, fine okay?"

Adrien was stunned. She was, mad at him. Adrien had never, after all the years they'd been friends, gazed upon a Marinette angry at him. Her usual happy features were gone. It was then that Adrien noticed something astounding. Marinette, with her annoyed, angry, facial expression, looked a lot like Ladybug. "Ladybug?" Ah, Ladybug. Brave, elegant, gra- Wait, no! Adrien couldn't think this! It was the guilt. Surely? He wanted them as one person, to make it, less complicated?

"What? Ladybug?" She said. And he was surprised at her now alarmed state.

"Ugh, nothing."

There teacher arrived. Their lesson began.

Adrien couldn't take it anymore. He had to talk to her. As soon as the bell rang Adrien got up and walked over to Marinette's desk. She was gathering her books.

"Hello again Marinette."

She jumped at his presence. "I'm sorry." He said, trying to get at least get a few words out of her.

"I'm busy, please stop."

He had got a few. Just, not the right ones.

...…

Adrien was walking back to class with Nino, his best friend. He was laughing about something Adrien had no value of because he was in deep thought. Suddenly he caught eye of a piece of paper scrunched up on the floor below someone's feet. He looked at the feet's owners. Marinette. Yet she did not pick the paper up. She just, walked off. As Nino continued to babble, Adrien slipped away and grabbed the paper. He unravelled it: it showed a picture. Adrien blushed. The picture showed Chat Noir and Marinette, side by side, circled with a heart. Marinette. Adorable. "Adikins!" Came an all to familiar voice. Chloe. "Oh, hahahah, that picture is hilarious!" She laughed, eying the paper and then knocking it out of his hands.

"It perfectly captures Chat Noir's lameness, with Marinette's dorkiness!" She grinned.

Adrien felt his cheeks boil. "For the record Chloe, neither of those things are true."

Chloe stopped. "What?"

"They're lies. Gee, you really know how to get in someone's skin. Don't you?"

"Are you defending 'Mari-trash?'" She cackled at her own joke, "Adrien, the alley cat's stupid and Marinette," she said it as if it was a disease. "Just, no!"

At this point Adrien was going red. "Shut it Chloe!" He said, "Sometimes I wonder why I bother with you!"

"Maybe, you should hang out with her all the time then!" Chloe screamed.

"You know what? I will!" Adrien yelled. He then knelt down and grabbed the paper.

Chloe squealed angrily as she ran off to the playground. Sitting down her eyes wandered to a black butterfly. It landed on her bright yellow sunglasses. Then, a voice.

"Chloe, I am Hawkmoth, that boy was wrong to question what you know. But he was right about one thing. You are now Voicer. Your power is to tell secrets and lies, to weaken your opponents. But, there is a fee. To keep this power, bring me Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculous."

Chloe smiled. "Yes Hawkmoth." Then, bubbles circled her body, engulfing her in black.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! Just a heads up that this chapter has a lot of different P.O.V.'s

Please give feedback!

I have tried to make this chapter long, so, yeah.

Enjoy!

Adrien smiled at the thought of Marinette. He looked fondly at the paper he was clutching in his hands, thinking of their kiss. He would visit her that night, he thought, as he walked to break alone. (Nino had decided to stay in class to finish his assignment.)

Suddenly, "Aaaaaahhhhh!"

"An akuma!" Adrien yelled as he ran towards a tree. "Plagg - claws out!"

Adrien became Chat Noir, the cat-like superhero that saved Paris from the evil villain Hawkmoth.

But he (Chat Noir) was not the only one. He was but one part of a crime fighting duo. And that other part? Well, that was Ladybug. The beautiful, headstrong, understanding, Ladybug. The Ladybug Chat had fallen for none other than three years ago.

Chat ran towards the sound of the screaming. He approached the akuma, to see a girl, dressed in a silver dress, a matching belt, and a long cape waving in the wind. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail, and upon her head was a pair of sunglasses that sparkled in the sun. Of course. This extravagant akuma couldn't be anyone else. But Chloe.

She was just her normal self though. Or was she? Akumitised Chloe was taunting a woman, roughly in her 20's. Chloe was screaming at the woman. "How does it feel to know your a disappointment?" The woman was getting stressed. "My limo's headlights are brighter than your future!" "Stop! I..know!" The woman sobbed. "And anyone who has ever loved you was wrong!" The woman was crying now. Chloe sneered. "Never argue with me again! I am Voicer, ready to speak your worst thoughts and fears!"

Voicer then leapt onto a building and sprinted away.

"Voicer, ha?"

Chat froze. 'How could she get up here? She needs to be hiding! Marinette could get hurt!' "Princess?" Chat said, turning. But no, it wasn't Marinette. It was, the one, the only, Ladybug.

But yet it wasn't, she seemed tense. "What did you say?"

"Uh, nothing, doesn't matter."

Ladybug turned her head away from Chat as if to do an expression he could not see. Then, continued the conversation. "Alright, here's the plan."

...

The akuma attack hadn't been too hard, when it came down to it. Ladybug and Chat Noir had worked out that to be immune to Voicer's words you'd have to think positive thoughts. Ladybug had thought about winning Gabriel Agrestse's fashion competition a couple summer's ago. After the akuma she had asked Chat what he had thought of. He wouldn't say.

Ladybug jumped over the city of Paris pondering this and landed on a rooftop. "Tikki! Spots off!" A red light took over her body and revealed Marinette under the mask.

"What do you think Chat thought about, Tikki?" She said to her kwami friend, as she crawled down a ladder in to her room.

"Beats me!" Tikki laughed. "Every Chat Noir Ladybug has had to deal with has been completely unpredictable."

Marinette laughed. Chat was unpredictable, especially when he had called her- "And Tikki, he called me princess!"

"I know!"

"Do you think he knows my identity?"Marinette asked suddenly realising the possibility.

"No, he must have confused your voices."

"Yeah you're probably right."

...…..

"Kid, where are we going now?"

"Marinette's is where we're going." Adrien answered his kwami.

" As Chat?"

"You bet!"

"Why?" The cat-like creature wined.

"Because she has," he paused, "Problems with Adrien at the moment." He said, handing his kwami some freshly bought cheese.

"Fine. But she better have food for me!"

…

Marinette was not surprised to see the flirty Chat Noir back at her house.

"Hello, Puuurincess." He said, smirking at her.

"Back again?"

"I couldn't stay away."

"Oh?" She said, trying to match his flirtatious tone. "Why is that? Want some treats?"

He laughed. "If you're one then yes," he said "I want it all."

Marinette giggled. They both leaned close. Just as they were about to collide Marinette pulled back.

"Mari?" Chat said obviously worried. "You okay?"

"Yeah I-" she stopped. Only her closest friends called her 'Mari'. Alya, Nino and, before there dispute, Adrien. Adrien. Now that she thought of it, Chat was a lot like him. Apart from them both having green eyes, blond hair and a gorgeous smile, they both had an incredibly soft side. Adrien had been there for her when she needed support, as well as Chat. What if they were the same person! 'Enough!' Marinette thought. 'I'll think about this later.' (Little did she know it would keep her up all night.) "What do you think I should do with the boy in my class I talked about?" She asked.

Chat looked at her for awhile. "Forgive him. He may seem heartless, but trust me he cares about you! You may think he doesn't like you but he does! And he always will."

Marinette sniffed. "How do you know?"

"Because," he said, "This boy sounds like something you want to hold onto."

…

Home (Adrien's)

"Nice going, kid." Plagg told Adrien.

"Thanks, do you think she took my advice?" He answered pulling up the covers of his bed and setting his alarm.

"Only one way to find out. Go to school."

Hello! Just a heads up that this chapter has a lot of different P.O.V.'s

Please give feedback!

I have tried to make this chapter long, so, yeah.

Enjoy!

Adrien smiled at the thought of Marinette. He looked fondly at the paper he was clutching in his hands, thinking of their kiss. He would visit her that night, he thought, as he walked to break alone. (Nino had decided to stay in class to finish his assignment.)

Suddenly, "Aaaaaahhhhh!"

"An akuma!" Adrien yelled as he ran towards a tree. "Plagg - claws out!"

Adrien became Chat Noir, the cat-like superhero that saved Paris from the evil villain Hawkmoth.

But he (Chat Noir) was not the only one. He was but one part of a crime fighting duo. And that other part? Well, that was Ladybug. The beautiful, headstrong, understanding, Ladybug. The Ladybug Chat had fallen for none other than three years ago.

Chat ran towards the sound of the screaming. He approached the akuma, to see a girl, dressed in a silver dress, a matching belt, and a long cape waving in the wind. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail, and upon her head was a pair of sunglasses that sparkled in the sun. Of course. This extravagant akuma couldn't be anyone else. But Chloe.

She was just her normal self though. Or was she? Akumitised Chloe was taunting a woman, roughly in her 20's. Chloe was screaming at the woman. "How does it feel to know your a disappointment?" The woman was getting stressed. "My limo's headlights are brighter than your future!" "Stop! I..know!" The woman sobbed. "And anyone who has ever loved you was wrong!" The woman was crying now. Chloe sneered. "Never argue with me again! I am Voicer, ready to speak your worst thoughts and fears!"

Voicer then leapt onto a building and sprinted away.

"Voicer, ha?"

Chat froze. 'How could she get up here? She needs to be hiding! Marinette could get hurt!' "Princess?" Chat said, turning. But no, it wasn't Marinette. It was, the one, the only, Ladybug.

But yet it wasn't, she seemed tense. "What did you say?"

"Uh, nothing, doesn't matter."

Ladybug turned her head away from Chat as if to do an expression he could not see. Then, continued the conversation. "Alright, here's the plan."

...

The akuma attack hadn't been too hard, when it came down to it. Ladybug and Chat Noir had worked out that to be immune to Voicer's words you'd have to think positive thoughts. Ladybug had thought about winning Gabriel Agrestse's fashion competition a couple summer's ago. After the akuma she had asked Chat what he had thought of. He wouldn't say.

Ladybug jumped over the city of Paris pondering this and landed on a rooftop. "Tikki! Spots off!" A red light took over her body and revealed Marinette under the mask.

"What do you think Chat thought about, Tikki?" She said to her kwami friend, as she crawled down a ladder in to her room.

"Beats me!" Tikki laughed. "Every Chat Noir Ladybug has had to deal with has been completely unpredictable."

Marinette laughed. Chat was unpredictable, especially when he had called her- "And Tikki, he called me princess!"

"I know!"

"Do you think he knows my identity?"Marinette asked suddenly realising the possibility.

"No, he must have confused your voices."

"Yeah you're probably right."

...…..

"Kid, where are we going now?"

"Marinette's is where we're going." Adrien answered his kwami.

" As Chat?"

"You bet!"

"Why?" The cat-like creature wined.

"Because she has," he paused, "Problems with Adrien at the moment." He said, handing his kwami some freshly bought cheese.

"Fine. But she better have food for me!"

…

Marinette was not surprised to see the flirty Chat Noir back at her house.

"Hello, Puuurincess." He said, smirking at her.

"Back again?"

"I couldn't stay away."

"Oh?" She said, trying to match his flirtatious tone. "Why is that? Want some treats?"

He laughed. "If you're one then yes," he said "I want it all."

Marinette giggled. They both leaned close. Just as they were about to collide Marinette pulled back.

"Mari?" Chat said obviously worried. "You okay?"

"Yeah I-" she stopped. Only her closest friends called her 'Mari'. Alya, Nino and, before there dispute, Adrien. Adrien. Now that she thought of it, Chat was a lot like him. Apart from them both having green eyes, blond hair and a gorgeous smile, they both had an incredibly soft side. Adrien had been there for her when she needed support, as well as Chat. What if they were the same person! 'Enough!' Marinette thought. 'I'll think about this later.' (Little did she know it would keep her up all night.) "What do you think I should do with the boy in my class I talked about?" She asked.

Chat looked at her for awhile. "Forgive him. He may seem heartless, but trust me he cares about you! You may think he doesn't like you but he does! And he always will."

Marinette sniffed. "How do you know?"

"Because," he said, "This boy sounds like something you want to hold onto."

…

Home (Adrien's)

"Nice going, kid." Plagg told Adrien.

"Thanks, do you think she took my advice?" He answered pulling up the covers of his bed and setting his alarm.

"Only one way to find out. Go to school."


End file.
